To properly dress oneself, one must be able to stand to pull pants all the way up and to tuck in a shirt. Regrettably, people who are non-ambulatory and wheel chair bound cannot do this simple process. To wear pants, these handicapped people must first pull them up to their thighs and then bunch the rest, unless someone can lift them up from the seating position.
Shirts, t-shirts, sweaters and such cannot be fully pulled down, as there is no way for the person to pull these down and they cannot lift or stand up to pull the shirt under their buttocks, resulting in lots of clothing bunched up in the small of the back. It is uncomfortable and unsightly, and because it is not pulled down, there is always bare skin showing.
Garments made today are made for people who can stand. No thought has been given to the disabled or handicapped person, such as someone with multiple sclerosis (MS).